


A Different Kind Of Love.

by lizibabes



Category: Adam Lambert (Musician)
Genre: Double Penetration, Established Relationship, Group sex/threesome, M/M, Sex, Swearing, breath play, cross dressing, sub/Dom relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-20
Updated: 2012-02-20
Packaged: 2017-10-31 11:14:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/343444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lizibabes/pseuds/lizibabes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sophie and Adam want to give Tommy and Isaac a special valentine’s present. Sophia gives Isaac permission to spend the week with Adam and Tommy as long as she gets to hear about every dirty detail once he comes home.  Also a fill for the prompt threesome on lover100 and Male dominant on kinkbingo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Different Kind Of Love.

**Author's Note:**

> Beta: Zams  
> Recipient: leela_cat  
> Disclaimer: I don’t own any of the characters in this story and as far as I’m aware this never happened.  
> Fill for “So Hot Out The Bed.” Prompt: Pairing(s) you prefer: Adam/Tommy, Adam/Isaac, Adam/Tommy/Isaac. Kinks: sub/dom, cross dressing (if it’s Tommy), Double pen, breath play.

+++++++++++++++++++++

 

He’s out the shower and drying off when Adam comes in naked and ready for his own shower. Tommy can't stop himself from looking at Adam, but then he never has been able to keep his eyes of Adam, let alone keep them off him when Adam is naked. Adam catches him watching and smirks. Instead of getting in the shower, Adam prowls over to him and Tommy ends up pinned to the counter with Adam plastered to his back. Adam kisses him and touches him, light and teasing, until he's hard and needy, rubbing himself shamelessly against Adam, not caring about hoe desperate he looks, not when only Adam can see him. Adam chuckles, pulling away and Tommy whimpers.

 

"Want something, Tommy Joe?" Adam asks. When he smirks like that, Tommy just wants to lick it off his face. Heat pools in his stomach all because of that one sexy smirk, but he knows he won't get anything from Adam, not unless he asks. 

 

"I want you to fuck me, please." He knows better than to demand anything when Adam is looking at him like that.

 

"Turn around and hold on to the counter, legs spread," Adam orders, and Tommy hurries to do as he's told. The way he's facing has him staring right into the huge bathroom mirror Adam picked out and he can see Adam behind him, watching him, eyes darkening a little as Tommy spreads his legs as far as they will go.

 

"Stay there and don't move," Adam says firmly. He leaves the bathroom and comes back with lube and a condom, and Tommy can't help but smile. Adam might get off on making him ask for what he wants, but it's always worth asking because Adam hardly ever says no to him.

 

Because of their size difference, he can still see Adam in the mirror when he presses up behind Tommy, Adam's broad chest against his back. Tommy concentrates on keeping a firm grip on the counter, on keeping his legs spread. Adam takes his time prepping Tommy, long, thick fingers working him open as Adam whispers sweet and filthy things to him. Adam's always a talker when they’re in bed and that doesn't change when they’re having sex anywhere else. Tommy keeps his eyes open and on his and Adam's reflections in the mirror by shear force of will. They feel heavy; his whole body feels heavy with the pleasure coursing through his veins. His breath hitches when Adam starts pressing inside without warning, but Adam knows what he can take, knows when he's ready.

 

"That's it, baby, take it all. I know you can do it," Adam says softly as he pushes slowly into Tommy. 

God, Tommy never gets over how good it feels when Adam stretches him, the burn just making everything better.

 

He doesn't realises his eyes have slipped shut until he hears Adam's voice.

 

"Open your eyes, Tommy. Look at us. God, your face. Can see how much you want this, how much you love this," Adam hisses out, and Tommy forces his eyes open and looks. His eyes are almost all pupil, big and black, glittering back at him in the mirror. His face is flushed and his teeth are sinking into his bottom lip, turning the flesh a deep red. He looks strung out, his hair sticking to his face, and a little bit wrecked already, and all Adam has done is push inside.

 

Sex with Adam is unlike sex with anyone else Tommy’s been with, and Adam makes him fall apart in a way that Tommy didn't even known was possible before he met Adam. And not only does Adam make him fall apart, he catches him too and puts him back together. It's one of the many reasons Tommy feels safe doing anything and everything with Adam, doing things he wouldn't have dreamed of doing with anyone else.

 

Adam rolls his hips, grinds into him, deep and slow, and it feels so damn good that Tommy's toes curl against the cold tile under his feet. Want and lust are thick in his veins, and his head falls forward when Adam thrusts into him. He doesn't look up again until he feels one of Adam's hands on his throat. He lifts his head and looks in the mirror. Adam's resting his chin on Tommy's shoulder, and his eyes look as lust blown as Tommy's as Adam stares at him. His hand looks fucking huge on Tommy’s neck and the sight is enough to push him close to the edge. 

 

"Adam," he pants. He hasn't thought to ask for this, didn’t know he needed it until he sees Adam's hand on his throat, not squeezing at all, just resting there, while he thrusts almost lazily into Tommy.

 

"You want it?" Adam asks. He doesn't have to say what; they both know, they both love this.

 

"Fuck, yes. Please, Adam, want it so fucking bad," Tommy whimpers. With Adam's huge dick stretching him wide, hitting his prostate, grinding against it, Adam's big, strong hand on his neck, Tommy's so turned on that he's surprised he can speak. Adam’s pressed all over his back, so close and wrapped all around him, and Tommy feels safe and loved and so turned on. Adam always offers him something he can never seem to resist.

 

"It's okay, baby, I've got you." 

Before Adam, Tommy thought he would want to punch out any guy that called him 'baby,' but he all but melts when Adam says it. Tommy thinks it’s because it never sounds condescending when Adam says it, just affectionate and loving.

 

Adam takes the hand that’s on Tommy's hip and covers one of Tommy's that’s on the counter. He lets Adam lift his hand and move his arm backward, and he grips Adam's side when Adam guides his hand.

 

"Just let go if you need me to stop, okay Tommy? You hold on unless you need me to stop." 

It's a non-verbal safeword they have used before and Tommy nods. No matter how caught up Adam gets in pleasure, in sex, he never forgets to be careful with Tommy, and it's one of the many things that helps Tommy trust him enough to be able to submit to him.

 

Adam starts thrusting again, his hand tightening just a little bit on Tommy's neck. Tommy’s pulse races; he's sure Adam must be able to feel his heart beating through his back. Tommy moves his hips, keeping time with Adam's thrusts, one hand white knuckled and griping the counter, the other holding onto Adam tight. He doesn't want to let go with out meaning to, if he doesn't need to. He can't even remember the last time he needed to use his safeword with Adam. It's happened, but it's rare. 

 

He takes a breath and Adam kisses the side of his neck, soft as a whisper, and it makes Tommy shiver. Adam cuts off his air the same time as he thrusts his dick in hard and deep. Tommy's whole body shudders at the dual sensations, his lungs protesting, but the rest of his body humming in pleasure. A moment later, Adam lets go, letting Tommy take a breath, and his thrusts getting a little rougher.

 

"Watch, Tommy. Fuck, the way you look," Adam purrs, smearing a wet kiss just below his earlobe before his hand tightens again and Adam uses all his strength to steal away Tommy's air because Tommy asks him to, because he begs for it, for this.

 

His vision swims and his lungs burn, but his dick throbs. Adam lets up just as black spots start swimming in front of his eyes. He doesn't know for sure how many times Adam repeats the process, just that it feels better and better every time, that Adam steals his breath for a little longer each time. Then suddenly there’s a hand on his dick, jerking him off in time with Adam's trusts. Adam cuts off his air again, and Tommy watches them both in the mirror, his blonde hair a sweaty mess, Adam looking perfect and debauched all at the same time. Adam's hand loosens its grip on his throat and Tommy gasps, breathing in deeply just as Adam speaks.

 

"Come for me, Tommy," Adam orders, and like Tommy's body was waiting for it, his cock jerks and starts spilling over Adam's hand as Adam keeps thrusting, his hand still on Tommy's neck, holding him up. Tommy has two choices: close his eyes or watch himself fall apart. He can't turn away and Adam asked him not to close his eyes, so he watches his own orgasm in the mirror, watches his own face as he climaxes.

 

"Beautiful," Adam whispers in his ear. 

Tommy knows Adam just means him, but Tommy's looking at them both and he thinks that yes, he is beautiful, but right now it's because Adam made him that way.

 

Adam's hips stutter and his hand tightens on Tommy's throat as his orgasm hits. It's not enough to cut off his air again, but it makes Tommy's heart flutter. He loves doing this with Adam, with someone he can trust; it gets him off so fucking hard. Adam holds him close long after they've both finished and are slowly coming down for their high, and he likes this too, likes that Adam always holds him and looks after him, keeping him safe until the lust clouding his mind has passed. 

 

He ends up having to get in the shower again with Adam because he’s covered in sweat and come. He likes shower sex, but he's too fucked out to indulge right now. Showering with Adam is still awesome though because he gets washed and petted. Adam massages his scalp as he washes his hair, Adam's gentle hands stroking circles on his skin. Tommy and holds him close under the spray. They kiss, slow, wet kisses, as the room fills with steam. 

They always say they won't shower together if they have somewhere to be because they end up taking too long. But more often than not, if one of them sees the other get in or out of the shower, they end up taking longer anyway because they have sex, and then someone always ends up having a second shower. They might as well just shower together the first time and save all the hassle. 

It's like neither of their brains can understand that being naked doesn't always mean it's time to have sex, which is why Adam has started scheduling more time for them to get ready so that any time they end up having sex when they are meant to be getting ready they don't end up being late. It works for the most part, and luckily they have very understanding friends.

 

++++++++++++++++++++

 

Adam closes the partition after the driver finishes telling him about the traffic jam. They’re stuck. There is no way they’re not going to be late to the restaurant. He quickly sends a text to Isaac and Sophie to let them know what's going on and then sits back in his seat, unbuckling his seatbelt as they are hardly moving; no point in wearing it. He hears a click and sees that Tommy has done the same. Only Tommy doesn't stay where he is. No, he crawls into Adam's lap, straddling him. Adam isn't complaining, but he wishes he had a gag; Tommy normally gets loud and the driver will probably here it through the partition and he will complain.

 

"Want something, baby?" he purrs as Tommy rubs his ass against Adam's dick in a slow, teasing grind.

 

"I want to give you something," Tommy tells him. He presses a quick kiss to Adam's closed mouth and then scrambles into the space between Adam's feet, pushing Adam's legs apart to get between them. It has to be cramped and uncomfortable, but Tommy is smiling up at him, his hand on Adam's zipper, waiting for permission. 

 

The windows are tinted so no one going past will see them, and from Tommy's position, they probably couldn't see what was happening even if the windows weren’t tinted. The partition blocks out some but not all noise, so he and Tommy will both need to be quiet if they don't want to get caught. It's safe enough, and he can never resist Tommy on his knees.

 

"Go ahead," Adam says, and the words are hardly even out of his mouth before Tommy has his zipper down and his cock pulled out of his pants. He's been half hard since Tommy crawled into his lap and he hisses a little when Tommy jacks his dick a little on the rough side, just the way Adam likes it. 

 

Tommy doesn't hesitate now that he has permission, his tongue sneaking out to lap over the tip before he opens his mouth wide and takes as much of Adam as he can, which is a lot. But then Tommy has had a lot of practice sucking dick since they first started having sex. Back then, the only experience Tommy had with men was drunken fumbles and the only Doms he knew were female. 

A lot changed after Tommy joined his band, and every time Adam sees Tommy so at ease in his role of sub, so clearly enjoying being with a man, he can't help but be glad. His life has changed with Tommy in it as well, more than he ever thought it would.

 

Tommy sucks and licks his cock until Adam has to bite into his hand to stop himself from making so much noise that the driver wouldn't be able to not hear him and it'd be really easy for him to tell what was going on back here, even with out opening the divider between front and back. Tommy's moans are muffled by Adam's dick in his mouth, so if Adam didn't stifle his noise, the driver would just hear was Adam moaning and nothing from Tommy. It wouldn't take a genius to work out someone was getting blown in the back of his car.

 

Adam mumbles a warning when he's close, not wanting anyone but Tommy to hear his cracked, fucked out voice. Tommy pulls back a little so he won't choke when Adam comes, but he keeps sucking, his hot mouth so perfect, wet and warm, his tongue running over the sensitive nerves under the head. Adam bites into his forearm when his orgasm hits and he'll be surprised as fuck if he doesn't have a bruise there tomorrow, but at least he didn't alert the driver to what was going on in the back seat. And thanks to Tommy swallowing, there won't be any trace of what they did left behind. 

When Adam’s finished and panting, Tommy gets back up on to the seat. He gets in Adam's space and Adam knows what Tommy wants and doesn't even make him ask for it this time. He slips a fist in to Tommy's hair and drags him in for a kiss that is slow and sweet, made a little dirty by the taste of come in Tommy's mouth.

 

By the time they make it through the traffic, they're both presentable again. Adam’s feeling relaxed and happy, not at all like a man who's starving and stupidly late for dinner because of the worst traffic he has been in for ages. Instead of stressing out the way he thought he may have been when the driver first told him they were going to be held up, he is feeling calm, loose-limbed and ready for a night out with their friends. Adam may be the Dom in their relationship, but it doesn't mean Tommy didn't take care of him and his needs. Tommy’s generally a laid back guy and he seems to have a knack for relaxing others as well, although he uses very different methods to relax other people than he does Adam.

 

Sophie and Isaac are already sitting down when Adam and Tommy finally get to the restaurant, and Adam is quick to apologies.

 

"Traffic was a nightmare," he explains once they are all seated around the table. 

 

"Traffic and nothing else made you late? Because I've heard that one before," Sophie says, smiling brightly.

 

Adam sighs. "I use that excuse once, maybe twice, and no one lets me forget it." 

 

"There really was traffic this time," Tommy adds.

 

"So no sex?" Isaac asks with a smirk.

 

Tommy smiles. "Before we left and in the car while we were stuck." 

Tommy isn't shy about sex, not when it's just them, not generally, but he's pretty tight lipped when it comes to talking about their sex lives. He doesn't care if they're overheard by their friends when they’re having sex or if Adam says something. But Tommy almost never does says anything himself, save when it comes to Isaac. They became fast friends when Isaac had joined the tour and Adam has always been glad that Tommy has someone he can talk to about this kind of thing ,

It isn’t like Adam doesn't talk about it with Tommy, but their relationship is pretty intense all the time.. Having a laid back friend who he not only trusts, but is also living a similar enough life style to understand what Tommy’s feeling is good for him. Back when they had first started exploring the Dom/sub dynamic, Tommy had a few problems with being comfortable admitting that he wanted to submit to a man. He was all caught up in other people’s ideas of what a man should be and how a relationship was meant to work. Adam spent a lot of time making sure Tommy didn't think being a sub made him less of a man to hopefully make Tommy more comfortable with the idea, but Adam was a Dom; he could only help Tommy so much. He thinks another sub being in their lives helps Tommy.

 

Well, Isaac was actually more of a switch than a sub, but Sophie was a Dom, Isaac’s Dom, and they were both so happy with that dynamic. They were one of those couples that Adam had been jealous of before he found Tommy. Being on tour and away from Sophie was hard on Isaac; Adam thinks that having Tommy to cuddle with and talk to along with the long calls home to Sophie are what keep Isaac from being completely miserable on tour. He can't help but watch Tommy and Isaac when they do cuddle up together, not because he doesn't trust either of them, but because they make quite the sight together. Hot, little, adorable men will be the death of him one day.

 

Tommy's clearly in a good mood and Adam loves seeing him smile; Adam knows that what they did in the bathroom and the car has a lot to do with his good mood. Tommy behaves the whole dinner as well, not trying to play footsie with Adam under the table and his hand doesn’t slip into Adam's lap once. Tommy has a habit of purposefully getting him hard in public places. When Adam complains, Tommy always points out that Adam doesn't care about getting boners on stage in front of hundreds of people with cameras. The tour and being on stage is different though, like being in a different world. He doesn't care then, but he prefers not to end up hard in a restaurant. 

Isaac and Tommy talk about past and upcoming gigs with Ravi. Adam catches the same adoring look on Sophie's face, that he knows is showing clear on his face as well. They both love how passionate their partners are about music. The food tastes wonderful, a different wine comes with every course. Good company, delicious food, expensive booze, what more could he want? Well he can think of one thing, Tommy in his arms. 

As Tommy has been so good, Adam follows him to the bathroom while they are waiting for the bill.

 

He waits until Tommy is finished and then grabs him by the shoulder and pulls him in to one of the bathroom stalls.

 

"Adam," Tommy gasps out, his eyes wide with surprise that quickly changes to lust when Adam closes the door. "What are you doing?" Tommy asks, even though Adam thinks he already knows the answer.

 

"I need to feel you, quick, we don't have a lot of time," Adam tells him, which they both know is short hand for ‘no clothes off; we need to get back to people soon and not get caught.’   
Adam pins Tommy to the stall wall, kisses him hard, demanding entry and moaning when Tommy lets him in. He presses his hips against Tommy's and can feel Tommy’s hard on through the material of his pants. Making out and frottage in a men's bathroom might sound juvenile to some people, but Adam never got to do this as a teenager, so he likes making up for the experiences people say he should have had when he was young. Tommy doesn’t seem to mind, kissing Adam back, his hips grinding against Adam like he wants to get off, but Tommy knows better than to touch himself. 

When Tommy starts moaning like he's about to come, Adam pulls back and stops rubbing his hard on against Tommy's. He slows the kiss down, turning it from frantic and dirty to soft and sweet before he finally ends the kiss.

 

"Cock tease," Tommy grumbles as they try to make themselves look presentable again.

 

"You love the anticipation, me making you wait." Adam smirks and Tommy doesn't argue because they both know it's true. Tommy likes Adam to be in control of when he gets to have an orgasm and how he gets to have it. They also both know that even if Adam delays gratification, it won't be for long. 

Somehow, they’re back at the table in time to pay for their half of the bill. Sophie raises an eyebrow at them and Isaac smiles, but neither of them says anything. They all take a cab together and go to a club, one that’s not too big or too busy because Tommy doesn't like that sort of place. When they get in the club, they are told they have the use of the VIP area if they want it, but they don't head straight there. 

Adam and Sophie grab a table and send Tommy and Isaac up to the bar.

 

"So Adam. Have you bought Tommy anything for Valentine’s Day yet?" Sophie asks while they wait for Tommy and Isaac to come back with their drinks.

 

Adam groans at the reminder. "Not yet. He's hard to shop for." 

 

"Really? But you know him so well," Sophie points out.

 

"He'd be happy with horror movies and he'd love a guitar, but I'd get him those things any way. I want to give him something special for Valentine’s Day." 

Adam shrugs, watching Tommy from across the room. He’s standing close to Isaac, smiling and laughing, completely oblivious to the women close by watching him hungrily. It makes Adam want to go over and stake his claim, to show those women that Tommy is his, but he’s able to control the urge because it couldn't be more obvious that Tommy has no interest in them. Adam has some issues with jealousy, but he trusts Tommy more than he has ever trusted any other man he has been with, so that helps keep his jealousy in check.

 

"I have the same problem,” Sophie says. “Isaac isn't really materialistic. And we have all the toys we want at home, so that idea’s out, and I dress up for him often enough that it wouldn't be special. And his opinion on fine dining is similar to Tommy's; he'll eat it, but he'd be just as happy with a taco." 

Sophie sighs. She's watching their boys as well. Adam loves having another Dom to talk to; he's grown very close to Sophie in the time he's known her.

 

"They look good together," Adam says casually, watching Isaac laugh at something Tommy is saying, both of their faces lit up.

 

"Yes, they do," Sophie says, and something in her voice makes Adam turn to look at her. He's just in time to see the sparkle in her eyes, the slightly wicked smile curving her lips.

 

"What are you thinking?" Adam asks, intrigued. 

 

"Isaac would love to Dom Tommy,” Sophie says, still watching Tommy and Isaac. “He's never said, but I'm his wife; I can tell. He'd worry even saying it would be like cheating, but if it was my idea, if I gave permission…" Sophie trails off, humming.

 

Adam tries to make sense of Sophie’s words. "You want to borrow Tommy for Valentine’s Day?" he asks.

 

"No, I want to spend the day with him. But maybe the day before? I know you’re not big on sharing though; it was a silly idea." Sophie sighs.

 

"What if Isaac didn't borrow Tommy. What if I borrow Isaac?" Adam asks.

 

Sophie looks at him. "What do you mean?" she asks, frowning.

 

"I'd borrow Isaac for the day, be his Dom and give him permission to do things with Tommy," Adam suggests.

 

The twinkle comes back to Sophie’s eyes as she listens to Adam’s words. "Oh, I think he'd like that. If you were taking him on, even temporarily, how would it work? Just you and Tommy as usual, and Isaac and Tommy together when you say it's okay? Or Isaac watching you, or all of you together?" Sophie asks eagerly, warming up to the idea.

 

"Maybe a little of all of those." He can think of a lot of things he could do with two subs. He loves Tommy and is happy to be monogamous, but he can't lie and say that the idea of watching Isaac fuck Tommy doesn't appeal to him, as well as every other filthy image in his brain.

 

Sophie smiles. "I think Isaac would like that, you doming him. How about you borrow him for a week? The week before Valentine’s and then I'll spend valentines day in bed with Isaac, getting him to tell me all about his week with you." 

 

"I'll need to make sure Tommy is really okay with it, not just pretending to be into it because he thinks I want him to be," Adam says thoughtfully. In the past, they have had trouble with Tommy trying to do what ever he thinks will please Adam, do whatever he thinks will make him a good submissive to Adam's dominant, but Adam's been trying to show them that everything is about both of their pleasure, not just the Dom's, which was what many of Tommy's ex Dom's had told him.

"Are we really going to do this?" Sophie asks.

 

"It would be a special present to both of them," Adam points out, watching the way the bartender ogles at Tommy's tiny ass as he turns from the bar, drink in hand.

 

"Well, we can talk to them, see how they feel about it?" Sophie suggests.

 

"Good idea. I'll take Tommy up to the VIP section and talk to him privately while you do the same with Isaac," Adam says before both men reach the table. 

 

Sophie nods. "Okay." 

 

The moment Tommy sits down, Adam stands and offers a hand to Tommy. He takes it with out question. Adam leads him to the VIP area, but he doesn't snag a booth for them; he keeps going till they reach the large private VIP bathrooms. A fairly big room with a stall and a urinal, fresh flowers by the sink, it's bright and clean and the door locks from the inside.

 

"I saw those women and the bartender checking you out," Adam comments, getting into Tommy's space, backing him into a wall.

 

"Are you mad?" Tommy asks.

 

"No. It's not your fault they want you. You didn't do anything wrong," Adam says, taking the time to be a good Dom and reassure his sub before getting to the fun stuff.

 

"So you didn't bring me in here to punish me?" Tommy asks, and this is another thing they've been working on. Tommy’s spent too many years around Doms who punished their subs for things that were not their fault just for the sake of punishing them. Tommy has mainly gotten past it, but sometimes he's too quick to assume that he's in the wrong and therefore in trouble. 

 

"No. I was just wondering: do you ever think about threesomes?" Adam asks, one hand on the wall beside Tommy's head, the other sliding up under Tommy’s top and stroking soothing circles on the soft skin of his stomach.

 

Tommy shrugs. "They’re hot in porn, but I've never had one, not thought about it much." 

 

"What if I wanted to share you?" Adam asks, pressing a soft kiss close to Tommy's lips.

 

"With who?" Tommy asks, looking unsure.

 

Adam kisses him, hard and fast, needing to show Tommy how much he wants him, that he isn't suggesting brining another sub into their bed because Tommy isn't enough for him, that Tommy is perfect for him. 

"Isaac. Sophie wants to give him to us for a week as a present for you and him for Valentine’s day," Adam explains. 

 

"He's a switch. Would he be my Dom for the week?" Tommy asks. He looks a little worried again, so Adam just has to kiss him until the slight frown goes away. When he pulls back, he fists a hand in Tommy's hair instead of bracing it on the wall.

 

"I'd be in charge of you both. I'd have all the control, but I would be letting you two play together, let him top you if you want it," Adam says softly. He gets off on having control and Tommy gets off on giving up control, but only when he trusts the person and he doesn't trust easily.

 

"That does sound kind of hot," Tommy says almost hesitantly. 

 

"I'll only agree to it if it honestly turns you on. This isn't just for Isaac or me. It's for you as well," Adam says before dipping in for another kiss.

 

"I like Isaac as a friend, but he is hot. But I don't want you to get jealous or end up mad at me or him," Tommy admits.

 

"Baby, you’re mine and always will be. Isaac is our friend. Him joining us for a week won't change a thing. The idea of the two of you together is hot; I won't get jealous," Adam promises. He runs a hand over Tommy's hip and around to his ass, pulling him forward and pressing their bodies closer together, groin to groin.

 

"Fuck, okay, yeah. I think we could do that, have him for a week. If you want him as well?" Tommy agrees, his hips rolling forward a little and Adam can feel him, half hard in his jeans.

 

"I wouldn't have mentioned it to you if I wasn't. Will you be okay with me touching him? Or will you get jealous?" Adam asks, grinding back against Tommy.

 

"Nope, not jealous," Tommy says, his eyes darkening and his breath hitching a little.

 

"Oh, you like the idea of me domming Isaac, don't you? You want to watch me tell him what to do, watch me manhandling him. You want to see me with him, want me to tell him what he can do to you. Do you want him to watch us? To see me taking control of you, fucking you?" Adam asks, thrusting his hips into Tommy's the whole time he is talking. 

 

"Fuck, Adam," Tommy whimpers, and Adam knows that what he's saying is turning Tommy on as much as the way he's moving against Tommy.

 

"Maybe we could both have you at once, stuff you full of cock at both ends," Adam whispers in to Tommy's ear before nipping the lobe. 

Tommy moans, hips bucking.

 

Adam keeps talking about all the things he and Isaac are going to do, stopping occasionally to kiss Tommy, deep and dirty, or to nip at his neck. He can tell Tommy is getting close as he sucks a hickey into his neck, both his hands now on Tommy's hips, controlling, dominating the rhythm. Tommy's moans get louder, coming out almost breathy, and then he's shuddering against Adam, coming in his jeans, face showing pure bliss. Adam kisses him deeply while he waits for him to come down from his high a little and then he backs off. They really need to get back to Sophie and Isaac before they start to think Tommy's freaked out about the suggested present.

 

He makes sure they’re both presentable, but he doesn't let Tommy clean away the come and doesn't try and get rid of his hard on; the whole world has seen him with a bulge in his jeans anyway. He tucks Tommy under his arm and heads back out to the club. Tommy is warm and soft pressed up against his side, a small, happy smile curving his lips, and Adam just wants to suck on the bottom one until it's a darker pink.

 

Sophie raises her eyebrows when they reach the table and Adam tries to give her a look that will convey 'I have no idea what you’re trying to be subtle about.' It seems Sophie understands Adam’s expression because she points at Tommy. more importantly, at Tommy's neck. 

Adam looks down at the huge hickey he left there; it's not like he hasn't seen the marks she leaves on Isaac: hickeys, scratches, bite marks and even the occasional marks from a flogger.

 

"Did you talk?" Sophie asks as they take their seats, Tommy half sitting on Adam. He looks sleepy and happy, not at all like someone who has only had a conversation.

 

"Tommy doesn't look like you two just had a conversation," Isaac points out with a smirk. 

 

"There was talking," Tommy says, sounding happy and a tag smug.

 

"So, Isaac's on board if you guys are. A week starting say this coming Saturday?" Sophie says casually. 

 

"We want." Adam nods, looking between Isaac and Tommy at the way they are looking at each other. There is heat there, but he isn't jealous, It's kind of hot; they will look amazing together.

 

"I have an idea," Adam says the moment it pops in his head.

 

"What?" Sophie asks, looking intrigued. 

 

"Maybe Tommy should pick Isaac up on Saturday. I'll go out for a while and let them have their first time together alone," Adam suggests, glancing at Tommy to see his reaction. 

 

Sophie nods. "I like the way you think." 

 

Isaac smiles at Tommy and they both blush a little. Adam has a feeling that their week with Isaac will be very interesting. 

After that, the four of them have a few more drinks and don't talk about the upcoming threesome. The air is charged though, and by the time Adam and Tommy get home they are both so worked up they end up fucking in the hallway.

 

A week isn't a long time to wait, but it feels so much longer than seven days, and then one day he wakes up and realises that today is the day. Tommy gets up and eats breakfast with him. Tommy isn't going to pick Isaac up until the evening, so they have a few hours of waiting ahead of them, the air thick with sexual tension. 

When it’s time, they head out of the house together and kiss before getting into separate cars. Adam is going to spend a few hours with Brad and Tommy is going to meet Isaac and have some fun with him. Their goodbye kiss is long and lingering, and Adam knows that even though Tommy is looking forward to his time with Isaac and that he's attracted to Isaac, it does not change the fact that he's in love with Adam.

 

He thinks it’s important that Tommy and Isaac get to have their first time together alone with out him there as an influence. He trusts them both, just like he knows Sophie trusts them as well. The level of trust that they all have with each other is the only reason why Adam thinks this will work out with out getting messy. In the past, he never thought that he would be okay with sharing Tommy, but Isaac is different, special. And they have a whole week to play together.

 

++++++++++++++++++++

He's not nervous when he pulls up outside Isaac's house. He thought he might be, but he's just excited. Tommy gets out of the car and goes to the Sophie and Isaac's front door, and it opens before he even gets a chance to knock. Tommy grins; seems he's not the only one who's excited. 

 

"Hello, Tommy." Sophie smiles, pulling him in for a warm hug and a soft kiss on the cheek.

 

"Hi, Sophie." He kisses her cheek again. Sophie is one of his favourite people ever and that was before she suggested he and Adam borrow Isaac for the week. He can't believe she trusts them all that much; it's actually kind of humbling. Isaac appears with his suitcase and then he's saying his own goodbye to Sophie. They share long deep kisses, and Tommy feels like he's intruding on a very private moment because their goodbye kiss is so filed with love, and it’s so clear they love each other. That kind of intimate moment seems like something other people shouldn't see.

 

He ends up getting pulled into a group hug and he smiles because he loves them both, But it's good; Tommy doesn't think you can ever love enough people. They load Isaac's stuff into the trunk of Tommy's car and Tommy watches as Isaac gives Sophie one last kiss. She pulls back and whispers something in his ear, and Tommy can see Isaac blush a little. When he comes over to the car, his pupils are blown wide with lust. Sophie blows them both kisses before she walks back into the house.

 

"What did she say to you?" Tommy asks, curious as to what has Isaac so flustered. 

 

Isaac grins. "Um, she was just reminding me that she expects to hear all the details when I come home." 

 

Tommy laughs, opening the door for Isaac. "Your wife is awesome. I might never be able to look in her in the eyes ever again after this week, but she's still awesome." 

 

"Never knew you were a gentlemen, Ratliff." Isaac smirks.

 

Tommy smirks back and then he pushes Isaac against the back door, pinning him in place and kissing him hard. Isaac opens up for the kiss, arms coming up to pull him closer. Tommy's kind of getting off on the fact that he's kissing Isaac right after Isaac kissed Sophie goodbye, getting off on the fact that's she's probably at the window to watch them driving off and instead watching them do this instead.

 

"I'm not a gentlemen; I'm just being nice so you'll put out," Tommy jokes, pulling away from Isaac so he can walk around the car and get to the driver’s side. 

 

He's buckled up before Isaac gets into the car. He looks a little stunned, maybe shaken. Tommy hopes he didn't move too fast; he's never really been one to take things slow, always wanting more, never afraid to try new things. Adam said the only way to make him go slow was to tie him up and then tie him down to something, which was a theory they'd tried out more than once.

 

"Tell me if I'm going too fast," Tommy says as Isaac buckles his seatbelt.

 

"Too fast?" Isaac repeats with a frown. 

 

"You seemed weird after I kissed you." Tommy shrugs, starting up the engine. He loves his car, but it's kind of crappy. Adam has offered to buy him a new one a dozen times, but Tommy's attached to his rust bucket of a car.

 

"I was a little surprised that you kissed me in public, but I liked it a lot. Don't believe me?" Isaac raises an eyebrow and then he's taking Tommy's hand off the wheel and putting it right between his legs, no hesitation at all, and suddenly Tommy is cupping Isaac's hard dick through his jeans.

 

"I gotta get us home." Tommy groans, pulling his hand back even though he really doesn't want to and backs out into the street.

 

"But you believe me now?" Isaac asks.

 

"Yes," Tommy croaks out. Fuck, he's used to being tongue tied and overwhelmed at times around Adam, but it's never been like that with Isaac. They’re friends, really good friends, but he's never been put off balance by Isaac before now.

 

"Fuck, I would have let you do anything back there, even though Sophie was watching. You know she was watching right?" Isaac taunts. He keeps coming out with all kinds of flirty, sexual crap, and Tommy can't lie, it's getting to him. Worse is the look Isaac is giving him, hot and hungry, like he can't wait to get Tommy back to the house, get him naked and begging for it. 

 

Tommy's trying to control himself, and he thinks he’s doing a pretty good job, but then Isaac slides a hand into his own lap, rubbing himself through his jeans and he's moaning like he's in a porno or something. It's fucking hot and distracting as hell. Tommy changes lanes, heading off the main road. He keeps driving until he finds somewhere that looks like it's pretty much empty. Then he pulls over and gets out the car, standing in front of it. 

Isaac gets out as well and comes over to him. "What's wrong? This doesn't look like your place, man," Isaac says lightly, like he hasn't been tormenting Tommy by putting on a show the whole time he was in the car. 

 

He grabs the front of Isaac's T-shirt and balls the material in his fists. He pulls Isaac closer until they’re right in each other’s faces, and then they're kissing, hot and hungry. They are right out in the open, but he doesn't think anyone will come down and see them here. The road’s too narrow for more than one car and he's pretty sure it’s an access road to something not meant for the general public. He doesn't care as long as they have some privacy. 

Isaac doesn't hesitate, getting with the program and kissing Tommy back straight away. Somehow, Tommy ends up pinned to the hood of the car, the metal almost too hot through his clothes, but he has Isaac between his legs, and he just doesn't care, can't make himself care even a little.

 

"Tommy, fuck. We have to get back in the car, or I'm going to just fuck you right here on Adam's fucking car," Isaac bites out, jaw clenching even as his hands on Tommy's hips pull him closer.

 

"There's lube and condoms in the glove box in the car," Tommy tells him, because fuck, was the fact that they weren't at the house yet meant to put him off?

 

"Really?" Isaac looks a little shocked.

 

"Dude, it's Adam's car. Besides, we've fucked in the back seat a bunch of times." Tommy shrugs. 

Isaac moans and Tommy knows he's picturing it. Tommy can't keep the smile off his face; this is going to be so much fun. He loves Adam and wouldn't have agreed to letting just anyone in to their relationship, not even just for a week, but Isaac's different, special.

 

"You’re really gonna let me fuck you right here? Out in the open?" Isaac asks.

 

"If you’re into it, yeah." He's not gonna make Isaac do it if it's not something that gets him off; this week is about everyone having a good time. 

 

"I'm into it. Fuck, am I into it, but I just can't believe you'd let me." 

Isaac's voice is rough with lust and it turns Tommy on, makes him bold. So his hands go to his belt, unbuckling them before Isaac even has a chance to see what he's doing and unzipping them. He has to push Isaac back a little to get his jeans pushed down his thighs, but losing contact for a few moments is worth it to see the look on Isaac's face when he realises that Tommy isn't teasing.

 

"Stay right here; I'll get the stuff," Isaac says firmly. 

It's not quite an order, but it still hits Tommy’s kink for being told what to do. He stays were he is, lounging on the car, his jeans around his lower legs and his dick exposed because he went commando this morning. He can imagine what he would look like to anyone if they did drive past; he probably looks like desperate to be fucked, but that isn't off putting at all. He toes off his boots and ditches his jeans as well; he doesn't think they could fuck on the car with his legs bound up in material. 

 

Isaac comes back, condom and lube in his hands. The look he gives Tommy is pure hunger. Isaac doesn't waste time; his jeans are unzipped, his dick’s covered in lube and a condom all in what feels like the blink of an eye. Isaac slicks up his fingers and starts prepping Tommy, but he's going way too slow; Tommy isn't a fan of waiting.

 

"Fuck me right the fuck now, Isaac." Tommy groans and Isaac smirks, teasingly brushing the head of his cock over Tommy's entrance. 

 

Tommy growls, but the noise soon turns into a moan as Isaac starts pushing slowly into his body. Isaac isn't as long or thick as Adam, but he's not even close to small. His back arches as Isaac bottoms out and his body falls back, his head hitting the metal of the hood with a thud; it doesn't hurt enough for him to not be able ignore it. 

 

"Fuck. You’re so tight, feel so good around my cock, Tommy," Isaac moans, voice sounding ragged already, like pure sex. 

Tommy leans up for a slightly sloppy his and then he bucks his hips, trying to get Isaac to speed up. Finally, he gives Tommy what he wants. He starts thrusting, smooth movements that aren't too gentle but just edging towards rough, and it feels perfect. Tommy’s sure that Isaac is feeling the same urgency as he is, both of them needing this, but knowing they could get caught any second and end up being fucked in a very different way. 

 

Isaac reaches for Tommy's cock and jacks it in time with his thrusts, and Tommy thinks he looses all semblance of coherent thought at that point. He holds on to Isaac because he can't sink his fingers into the car. Isaac’ll probably have nail marks all over his body, and it’s is kind of hot, the idea of marking Isaac up. Later, when they have more time, Tommy's going to lick and kiss over every mark he’s making on Isaac's skin right now and then he will add some new marks.

 

He's a panting mess by the time Isaac comes, Isaac’s hand on Tommy tight and moving faster as he pants against Tommy's neck. Teeth scrape over his neck gently and then they nip at his collarbone, and the small spark of pain has pleasure coursing through his body like electricity and it all rushes to his dick, his orgasm being pulled out of him forcefully.

 

When they get their breath back and force their bodies to move, they clean up as well as they can. They feel a little bad about ditching the used condom on the ground, but it's not like there are any trash bins. Tommy has to take a minute to breathe before he starts driving. His legs still feel a little like jelly and his heart is still racing. 

Isaac seems pretty smug about it, but not in an arrogant way. Just more like he's just feeling very pleased with himself. Tommy drives them home. Adam's still out so there little detour on the way home hadn't taken long enough for Adam to have come back home. It makes Tommy smile because it turns out they couldn’t even wait until they got to the house to get their hands on each other. 

 

When they get in the house, Isaac unpacks his stuff in the spare room, even though they both know he probably won't ever be sleeping alone this week. They sit in the living room with windows wide open to get some air, both of them have got a little hot during the drive home. After Tommy gets them a couple beers, they go into the living room and relax on the couch, quiet and cuddled up while they wait for Adam to get home.

They don’t have to wait long. Not even an hour later, they hear a car outside, and then the door is opening and Adam’s walking into the living room.

Adam walks straight over to them, and Tommy just manages to put his drink down on the side table before Adam hauls him up off the couch and kisses him, hot and deep and dirty, but not possessive. The kiss is the way Adam says hello whenever they are behind closed doors; it's not for Isaac's benefit.

 

"Mmmm, miss me?" Tommy asks.

 

"Always," Adam says against his lips, but then he straightens up and bends down to give Isaac a kiss, a far more chaste one than the kiss he laid on Tommy.

 

"So what happened?" Adam asks. 

Tommy smirks and pushes Adam down on the couch next to Adam and kneels in front of him. He unzips Adam's fly, glad that he isn't the only one who went commando today.

 

"Why don't you tell him Isaac?" Tommy suggests. He knows it'll get Adam off hard to hear what Tommy did with Isaac while Tommy blows him and Isaac watches.

 

"We didn't even make it to the house," Isaac says, laughing. 

Adam groans because Tommy chooses that moment to suck the head of his dick into his mouth. 

 

"I thought I saw ass prints on the hood. Did you two fuck on the car?" Adam asks.

 

"Yeah," Isaac tells him. 

Tommy tries to concentrate on sucking Adam, but he can’t help but listens to Isaac as he starts describing every little thing they did, starting with the first kiss at Sophie's, to the last heated kiss they had shared before they climbed back into the car. 

Tommy’s very aware that the windows are all wide open. If anyone comes to see Adam or to the house for some reason, they will hear Tommy making Adam moan and Isaac talking about all the filthy things he did with Tommy. Anyone could hear, but he doesn't give a fuck; it's more than a little thrilling to take risks like this.

 

When Tommy deepthroats Adam, he hears Adam moan above him and Isaac's breath whistling out. If he could, he would be smiling. There’s nothing he likes better than making Adam lose it and listening to them both react. Even though he's only touching Adam, it sends a rush through him; Adam and Isaac’s reactions make him feel bold and sexy. Adam's hand fists in his hair, taking the lead. Tommy licks and sucks, letting Adam thrust a little. Adam never fucks his face with out asking, so Tommy just goes with the flow, knowing that Adam will never be an asshole about it.

 

He sucks as hard as he can, hollowing his cheeks. Adam warns him when he's getting close. They both know that Tommy won't pull off completely, but Adam always gives him the choice. It's not like sometimes Adam doesn't get him to pull back so Adam can come on his face, they both like how it looks, but nine times out ten, Tommy draws back so that his lips are just wrapped around the head of Adam's cock so he can taste Adam’s come, his hand pumping the rest of the shaft. He likes having the taste of Adam's come on his tongue, gets off on it and he knows it hits a possessive kink in Adam, like he's marking Tommy. 

 

Adam cones with a groan, calling out Tommy's name, his hand flexing against Tommy's skull. After he swallows Adam’s come down, Tommy pulls off and crawls up on the couch and over to Isaac, pulling him in for a slow, opened mouth kiss, letting Isaac get a taste of Adam's flavour. 

 

"Christ," Isaac mumbles when Tommy breaks the kiss.

 

He looks dazed and Tommy looks smug, and Adam laughs. "I have a feeling that this is going to be a fucking fantastic week." 

 

Tommy definitely agrees. 

 

+++++++++++++++++++++

 

Adam is a little surprised by how comfortable having another person in the house is. He's used to it being just the two of them, but Isaac fits in to their lives perfectly. It's only been tree days, but it feels like Isaac has always been around. He’s putting in a load of clothes in the washer when Isaac and Tommy wonder into the room, matching looks of mischief on their faces.

 

"What?" Adam asks warily. He knows good and well that Isaac and Tommy are nothing but double trouble when they’re together; they’ve been like that since the first tour. 

 

"I think you should fuck Isaac," Tommy says bluntly. 

 

"Really?” Adam raises an eyebrow. “What does Isaac think?" he asks.

 

"I think you should fuck me," Isaac agrees. He saunters over and hops up on to the washing machine that Adam just turned on. 

 

"We got him ready and everything. All you have to do is roll on a condom, unbutton his pants and sink all the way inside," Tommy tells him, eyes gleaming as he sits down on the stairs, where he will have a perfect view if Adam decides to fuck Isaac on the washing machine. He looks like he really wants to watch Adam fuck Isaac right now.

 

"Did you prep your self?" Adam asks, moving to stand between Isaac's legs. He touches the zipper, fiddling with it just to tease him.

 

"Tommy helped," Isaac tells him, his breath hitching.

 

Adam can't help but picture it, Tommy fucking Isaac with his fingers, opening him up and getting him ready for Adam's cock. It’s a scorching hot mental image. He unzips Isaac's pants and then pulls them off, throwing them to one side. He's about to stop and look for a condom, but then Tommy's at his side, pressing a kiss to Adam's cheek and a condom into his hand. Adam stops Tommy from going back to sit on the stairs right away, instead kissing him long and slow. Tommy grins and pats his ass before he walks away. 

Adam unzips and getting his dick out, pulling Isaac to the edge of the washer. When Isaac wraps his legs around Adam's waist, Adam gets himself lined up, checking with his fingers first to see if Isaac is still open enough for Adam to just push right into him. Adam finds him open and relaxed and he’s not going to wait anymore. He starts pressing in and Isaac moans, pushing against Adam like he's trying to get closer, so Adam gives him more. 

 

He hears another moan and Adam recognises it as Tommy. Glancing over his shoulder, he sees that Tommy has his cock out and in his hand, slowly jerking himself off as he watches them. This is meant to be good for all of them - it wouldn't work otherwise – and now that he's sure that Tommy is more than okay with him fucking Isaac,. Adam pulls Isaac closer, kissing him deeply while he thrusts hard and fast. Isaac arches into him, his hands clutching at Adam, but he doesn't scratch the way Tommy does. It's good, but different. 

The room fills with the sound of three of them moaning, with the slap of skin on skin, the air heavy with the scent of sex. Isaac gets louder and Adam knows he must be getting close. He doesn't wrap a hand around Isaac’s dick, just fucks into his body harder. 

 

"Fuck, oh fuck, Adam," Isaac moans, and then come’s spilling out between their bodies.

 

"I can't believe I came on your cock, fuck," Isaac pants out. 

Adam grins and just keeps fucking slowly into Isaac. He can hear Tommy's moans getting louder, his hand moving faster. Adam's orgasm hits, his hips stuttering, and behind him, Tommy calls out Adam's name as he comes as well. 

Adam has to help Isaac off the washer when they all finally start moving again. He helps Isaac get his jeans on, and Tommy wanders over, looking lazy and sated, and he kisses them both.

++++++++++++++++++++

When Adam made the deal with Sophie, he'd forgotten all about a party that Sutan had invited him to that happened to be right in the middle of the week that Isaac is staying with them, the day after he fucked Isaac for the first time, on his washing machine of all places. Tommy had agreed, after months of Sutan begging, to go in drag. The night of the party found Adam and Isaac dressed to kill and ready to go, waiting downstairs for Tommy.

"Why does Sutan want to put Tommy in drag anyway?" Isaac asks.

 

Adam shrugs. "Because he's pretty and Sutan thinks Tommy could pass as an actual girl. People are always putting makeup on Tommy and conning him in to putting on a corset or a skirt, but tonight Sutan's doing a little more than usual, though he's not trying to make Tommy good enough to pass.

 

Sutan struts in to the room a few minutes later. He looks great as always and smug as fuck. Adam feels himself getting a little excited about seeing Tommy; he thinks it's going to be good.

 

"Are you finally finished? We're gonna be late to your own fuckin’ party," Isaac points out.

 

Sutan tuts. "Yes, I’m finished, Mr. Impatient," 

 

"Come in, Tommy," Sutan calls, and when it comes it, it’s like Adam’s brain freezes; he can’t think of anything to say. 

Tommy's got on a long sleeved turtleneck that’s black and tight. He isn't wearing fake breasts, but the style of the sweater is very feminine.   
The skirt he’s wearing is black and pleated, and fishnet tights and high-heeled black boots finish the look. 

Obviously, Tommy must have convinced Sutan to at least let him wear black if he had to be dressed as a girl. His hair has been curled and styled making his face look softer and the dark eye makeup he has on makes his eyes look very dramatic. His lips are ruby red and decidedly kissable. He still looks like Tommy, but his whole look is more androgynous; it really works on him.

 

"Fuck, you look amazing, baby," Adam says, getting to his feet. He wants a closer look, wants to touch.

 

"Don't you dare kiss him,” Sutan orders. “I want the makeup to last until at least the start of the party so everyone can see him." 

Adam sighs; he knows better than to argue with Sutan when it comes to most things, and besides he only has to wait until they get to the party. Then he can mess Tommy up all he likes. 

 

They leave the house a couple minutes later, Isaac riding shotgun next to Sutan, leaving Tommy and Adam in the back. Adam behaves, mainly. He doesn't ruin Tommy's makeup, but he does slide a hand under Tommy’s skirt and up his thigh. When he was standing, it was already well above Tommy’s knees. Sitting down makes it short enough for Adam to be able to see that Tommy's fishnets are stockings with a garter belt. 

Unable to resist, he brushes his fingers over the material of the panties Tommy’s wearing and he glances up at the rear view mirror, seeing Isaac watching him play with Tommy. He wants to tease Isaac as much as Tommy. 

When they arrive at Sutan’s, they get out of the car and Tommy immediately punches him in the arm and mutters something about no erections when there are other people in the car. Adam just laughs, Tommy's so hot when he's pretending to be angry, he has first hand knowledge that Tommy has no problem with getting a hard on in a car, even if there are other people there. When he winks at Tommy he smiles, coming closer to Adam, not even trying to fake anger now.

Adam wraps an arm around Tommy's waist, Isaac hovering close on Tommy's other side. Adam is sure Isaac is just as worried about Tommy falling in his high heeled boots as Adam is. It's weird seeing Isaac and Tommy together like this; Tommy's pretty much towering over Isaac right now. But from the way Isaac is looking at Tommy, Adam's also very sure that Isaac likes the look Tommy has going tonight.

 

Two hours and a few drinks later, Adam is encouraging them to kiss right in front of everyone. Isaac’s apparently game and he leans in for a kiss, acting like he's going to go for some loud smacking kiss just to please all their friends who are demanding a hot kiss. But when Isaac gets close enough, Tommy cups his jaw, winding one arm around Isaac's neck and makes it a real kiss, slow and soft, Tommy's tongue running along Isaac's lips until he opens up and the kiss deepens. 

Watching them, the whole room, except for Adam, has gone silent, shocked and staring, but then this isn't the first time Adam's seen them kiss for real. And even then, his first reaction had not been shocked silence, but more instant boner. 

 

When they break apart, the whole room cheers and laughs, and Adam's pretty sure they all think it's a big joke and don't realize how real the kiss was. Adam sees it though and he likes it, so much so that he ends up dragging them both into a closet so that he can take turns making out with them and watch them making out with each other. 

If all three of them end up with red lipstick on their faces, no one passes comment when they re-join the party. Adam makes an excuse to leave early. From the way Sutan looks at him, he knows his friend knows that it's bullshit, but Sutan's nice enough not to call him on it.

 

The car ride home is torture. Adam can't keep his hands from wondering up Tommy's skirt to rub Tommy's cock through his panties and Isaac’s hand joins his. 

Adam is already planing to give the cab driver a huge tip because of the shit they are getting up to in his back seat. The driver doesn't seem all that bothered when he drops them off, so Adam guesses he's seen a lot worse than a little fooling around in his back seat. 

They’re all covered in lipstick and glitter, so they head for the bathroom to shower. Adam leaves the room to put the clothes Tommy borrowed from Sutan someplace safe, and when he gets back, Isaac is on his knees on the bathroom floor sucking Tommy's cock.

 

"Wow. Shit, you both look amazing together," Adam breathes, and they do, both so little and hot, and he just wants to throw them down and fuck them. 

They don't end up showering until after Isaac has made Tommy come with his mouth on his cock and three fingers up his ass. Adam gave Isaac the lube when he saw him trying to use spit and pre-come to slick up his fingers. 

After their shower, they go to the living room, but they don't even bother to turn the TV on. Tommy lies down on the couch and Isaac gets on top of him. Adam sits in an armchair across from them, watching. He’s naked, cock hard, but he hardly touches it, wanting to wait.

 

Isaac slicks up and puts a condom on, and then he pushes Tommy's legs up and back until it looks like he is trying to touch Tommy’s ears to his knees. Isaac starts off slow, building speed gradually, and Tommy is hard again in no time, despite his orgasm in the bathroom. Isaac presses deep and holds himself inside as he comes, his moan loud and sounding a little like he's trying to say Tommy.

After Isaac moves to let Tommy sit up, he gets off the couch and walks over to Adam. Without a word, he passes Adam a condom. 

Adam isn't a stupid man; he knows what to do. He rolls the condom on, and then Tommy’s straddling him, a hand on Adam's cock, moving it to where he wants it before sinking down with ease. He's ridden Adam like this before, and it's always incredible, Tommy working his body on Adam's like he's using him like some kind of sex toy or a doll to fuck. It always feels amazing, but having someone watching adds a special kind of thrill. He likes someone else he trusts getting to see this, getting to see Tommy taking what he wants and demanding more.

 

"Adam, fuck," Tommy whines, and Adam knows it means that he's so close, but can't quite fall over the edge. He replaces Tommy's hand on his cock with his own, gripping tight how Tommy likes it, his thumb running over the slit and just under the head. 

 

"Yes, please. Just a little more, Adam, so close," Tommy pants, kissing Adam, a little out of it, still lost in the pleasure. Tommy's begging always pushes Adam’s buttons and makes his Dom side sit up and take notice.

 

Tommy comes with a shout as Adam thrusts up hard, hitting his prostate while he twists his wrist on Tommy's cock, and warm come spurts out, covering his hands and both their stomach and chests. At least this time, neither of them have clothes on so they don't have to worry about come getting on them.

 

Adam comes not long after Tommy with a deep groan. He feels whipped out, but he manages to help Tommy climb off him, and he goes to get a wet cloth to clean them. Waking up covered in dried come would not be fun. There is more to clean when they’re three people making a mess, but the sex is worth it. He doesn't bother to put the wet cloth in the laundry room; he drops it on the floor and sits down on the biggest couch, Tommy and Isaac snuggled on either side of him.

 

"Just a few minutes and then we go to bed," Adam says firmly.

 

"Okay. Don't wanna move though; gonna have to carry me," Tommy murmurs sleepily, and Adam can't resist petting his hair; he’s like a giant over grown kitten.

 

"I'm not carrying you, even though you’re a tiny little shit and I could," Adam says around a yawn.

 

"I'd carry you," Isaac pipes up. He sounds so tired that he probably won't be able to get himself up the stairs, let alone carry Tommy.

 

Adam doesn't mean to, but he's so comfortable being cuddled by two beautiful men that he falls asleep.

+++++++++++++++++++++

Isaac wakes up alone, but he's not cold, so he figures he can't have been alone long. He stretches, body aching from sleeping on a couch with two other people all night. Well, from that and all the sex. He kind of wishes that he could go into the past and tell his junior high or even high school self that this was how life was going to turn out and that he wasn't about to die a virgin, far from it, actually.

 

Sitting up, he sniffs. He can smell coffee. It's pretty early, so if Tommy's awake, coffee is pretty much required. Isaac stands up and heads for the kitchen. He can hear something before he gets there, but he doesn't work out what it is until he actually walks through the door and sees Adam bending Tommy over the wooden kitchen table that they have been eating at the past couple of days. He's never going to be able to sit at a wooden table again, not with out getting a hard on at least. He must make a noise because Adam looks up and smirks at him, his hips still pounding into Tommy while he moans, the sound quiet and muffled as he bites into his own arm.

 

"He was grumpy, so I spanked him. Sorry you missed it," Adam says pleasantly, like he isn't talking about spanking his boyfriend while he fucks him over a table, all pure, confident Dom. 

All Isaac can do is watch, eyes drinking in the sight of them. They are beautiful together. Just watching them would have been an amazing present, but Sophie did always like to go the extra mile.

 

Adam comes before Tommy, and he pulls out before Tommy has his own orgasm. He gets Tommy to stand before he picks him up and carries him to one of the counter tops, sitting him down near the edge of the counter. He kisses Tommy long and slow. It's not just a kiss about passion, although the passion is there; it's a lover's kiss, filled with emotion and care and affection, just like the kisses he shares with Sophie. It's not just the connection between Dom and sub either, even though that dynamic comes across clearly; it's overpowered by the connection that comes from two people simply loving each other. 

 

Adam ends the kiss slowly. "Fuck him while I make us all breakfast," he orders, and Isaac has no trouble at all obeying. He finds the box of condoms Tommy and Adam must have brought downstairs and he’s rolling one on just as Adam tosses his used one in the trash. 

Isaac occasionally thought about having a threesome, but he never though having a one would be like this.

 

Isaac moves so that he is in between Tommy's spread legs. He kisses him first because he can never get enough of Tommy's kisses. He can't hold back long though and soon he is pushing into Tommy, working him hard and fast, bordering on rough, but lucky for him, he knows Tommy likes it rough. He makes Tommy come just as Adam tells them they have five minutes before breakfast is ready. Tommy's muscles tightening around Isaac’s cock as he comes pushes Isaac close to the edge, and then Tommy kisses him hard enough to bruise, hips rocking forward, and Isaac can see nothing but white for long moments.

 

Eventually, they clean each other up and sit down for breakfast.

 

"I think we've fucked in every room in your house," Isaac comments.

 

"I have an office," Adam points out.

 

Tommy smirks. "We should fuck in your office." 

 

"No. I have important shit in there." Adam shakes his head, but Tommy pouts prettily and needless to say an hour later, Isaac finds himself sitting buck naked in Adam's office chair, while Tommy bends Adam over his office desk. Watching Tommy rim Adam, working a few fingers inside of him, before he turns Adam around, Adam's elbows braced on the desk. And then Tommy blowing Adam till he comes down Tommy's throat.

"Now we've fucked around in every room in the house," Tommy says with a smirk before he even gets to his feet.

 

Adam laughs. "You make sex sound like a contest." 

Right now, Isaac can’t help but notice that Adam’s a lot more relaxed than a lot of the male Doms he has met. He doesn’t demand Sir or master, but Isaac still respects him, would do what ever he asked, whenever he asked.

 

"This was an awesome present," Tommy declares.

 

"Well, there's birthdays and Christmas, too," Isaac points out jokingly.

 

"I'm Jewish," Adam reminds him.

 

"Doesn't Hanukkah last for like days? That's even better! We can do that," Tommy says happily.

Isaac and Adam just shake their heads at Tommy, chuckling.

++++++++++++++++++++

 

They don't spend the whole day in screwing around, mainly because they all need at least a little time to recover from all their orgasms. But they do end up naked on the floor on the fake fur rug in front of Adam's equally fake fire that evening. 

Adam is on top of Tommy, deep inside of him, thrusting slowly and evenly as Tommy keeps begging for more. Adam slicks up a couple fingers and fucks two of them inside of Tommy alongside his dick. 

Isaac can't believe Tommy's taking that much. Even though he knows people can take a lot - he's seen fisting in porn - but he’s never really wanted to try it. But if Tommy begged for it right now, Isaac would give it to him. The way Tommy looks and sounds right now, he'd probably give him anything he asked for.

 

"More, fuck. Come on, please." Tommy groans, body glowing in the light. 

He looks so beautiful. 

 

"How much more, baby?" Adam asks, and when they look at each other, Isaac is damn sure they are having some kind of silent couples conversation just using their eyes. He has them with Sophie, always knows what she means even when she doesn’t say anything, but he has no clue what is going on here.

 

"Put on a condom and slick up," Adam suddenly orders, and Isaac does it on autopilot, not thinking about why until he's done it. He always listens to Adam's orders, even though he's not used to a male Dom.

 

He walks over to them, and when he’s close, Adam pushes him, manhandling him until he is laid out on his back. Adam pulls out of Tommy and then Tommy's straddling his waist, sinking down on his cock. He doesn't move once he’s seated and Isaac is wondering what the hell is going on when he feels two fingers pushing their way inside Tommy, sliding along his cock and making every thing feel tighter. 

The implication of why Adam may be doing this hits him low in the pit of his stomach, sending dark lust unfolding and spreading through his body. Double penetration. It's not something he has ever done to anyone or had done to him, but he's seen it on porn. If he's ever going to do something like this, now is the time. Adam and Tommy are the only people he can imagine doing this with. 

 

A third finger held tight to the first two works its way in. Isaac squeezes his eyes shut and just concentrates on not thrusting or coming. Having someone touching his cock while he's inside Tommy is weird, but _good_. He can already that he is going to love tell this and it is the kind of thing that he could get more than used to. 

And then the fingers are leaving, just the tips of two staying in, holding Tommy open as something a lot thicker and covered in latex pushes its way into Tommy's tight ass and against Isaac's cock. He's not sure who moans louder, him or Tommy or Adam. Isaac wonders if it's as hard for Adam to hold still and wait for Tommy to be ready for them to move as it is for Isaac. 

A few moments later that feel like an eternity, Adam starts moving gently, rocking, trying to get Tommy to open more. It takes a little while, but they get a rhythm going and the room is once again filled with noise, all of them moaning, grunting, and calling out each other’s names. They move together, not like one person, not that perfect, but it’s good and he thinks maybe it's better this way.

 

Abruptly, Tommy takes one of Isaac's hands and places it lightly on his throat.

 

"Are you sure, baby? Adam asks voice gentle, but firm

 

"Yes," Tommy hisses, still holding Isaac's hand to the soft skin of his throat.

 

"Then ask him, tell him what you want," Adam says softly, and Isaac can see him over Tommy's shoulder, pressing a kiss to Tommy's back.

 

"Please, Isaac. Adam will talk you through it. Just squeeze a little bit," Tommy begs, pressing Isaac's hand tighter against his skin, like he's trying to make Isaac's hand do what he wants.

 

"Breath play?" Isaac asks. It's another thing he's never tried, but double penetration is working out pretty well for him, so maybe this will push buttons he didn't know he had as well.

 

"It's safe. I'll watch; you won't hurt him," Adam tells him, voice so rough from lust that he sounds like a different person.

 

"You want this?" Isaac asks, needing to hear it again.

 

"Yes, please. Fuck, I want it so bad." Tommy groans, and just as Isaac thought before, he can't say no to anything when it's Tommy who's asking him. He'd never thought Tommy would be using those big, brown puppy eyes to get him to agree to choke him.

 

Isaac gets a firm grip on Tommy's throat, pressing against Tommy’s throat, not too hard - he doesn't want to risk crushing something - but hard enough that he thinks he's Tommy from breathing properly. 

 

"That's it. Just a little bit tighter," Adam encourages, and Isaac listens. He's good at following instructions and Adam is a good Dom and very good at giving orders. 

He cuts off Tommy's air when Adam asks him to, lets Tommy breathe again when he's ordered. When he lets go of Tommy's throat after cutting his air off for the longest amount of time so far, Tommy gasps and screams, his whole body jerking as he comes all over Isaac with out even touching his cock. 

Isaac leaves his hand on Tommy's throat, but he doesn't squeeze and just keeps thrusting until he can't hold off his orgasm any longer, white exploding behind his closed eye lids as he comes. He pulls Tommy down for a kiss by his throat, rough and biting at Tommy’s lips, each tiny spark of pain from Tommy's teeth making everything feel better, more intense.

He pulls out, but Tommy stays straddled over him as Adam pumps into his body, hips snapping as hard and as fast as Isaac thinks he can. Tommy is still moaning and begging even though he's already come. Isaac thinks maybe he likes being pushed too far, likes being over sensitised until the line between pleasure and pain blurs. 

Adam's orgasm hits just a short time later, his body pushing Tommy almost flat onto Isaac's chest. They make the best of the position, kissing lazily. 

They've all been sleeping together and having sex together, but this tonight is what makes Isaac think of threesomes. 

It takes them a long time to pull away from each other, stand up, and clean up. Once again, they don't make it to the bedroom before they fall asleep. 

This time, Isaac wakes up to Tommy sucking his cock, which really couldn't ever be a bad way to wake up, and they start all over again. 

Isaac only knows one thing for sure: when the week’s over, he’s barely going to be able to move. 

He smiles at the thought.

++++++++++++++++++++

The rest of the week passes in the blink of an eye, and before Isaac realizes it, it’s time to go home, back to Sophie. 

Adam and Tommy wake him up early on their last day together by touching and kissing him gently. After they eat and shower, Adam and Tommy drive him home. 

Standing in his driveway, he kisses them both goodbye, the kisses a little wet, a little messy. He's pretty sure Sophie will never object to hello and goodbye kisses that include tongue and maybe a little groping, but it's something he'll ask permission for before he keeps up the habit.

 

Sophie is still in bed when he gets to their bedroom, so he doesn't get any of her Valentine’s Day gifts out yet. He just toes his shoes off and strips his clothes off and slides into bed beside her. She must be more awake than he thought because she cuddles close to him, her head resting on his shoulder. She presses a soft kiss to his cheek. Having a threesome with a male dominant was very different to being with his Dom.

 

"I missed you," he says quietly. He really did. As much as he loved having sex with Tommy and Adam, he still loves his wife and misses her any time they are apart.

 

"Missed you to Isaac,” she murmurs. “So, do you have anything interesting to tell me?" she asks even though she's half asleep.

 

"I don't think Adam has a bed," is all Isaac says, yawning.

 

"Okay, not what I was expecting. Why do you think they don't have a bed?" Sophie asks.

 

"Well, we fucked like everywhere, and I mean everywhere, apart from actually in a bed," Isaac explains.

 

"Kinky. You'll have to tell me all about it in detail when it's time to actually be awake," Sophie purrs, snuggling closer.

 

"I'm kinky? You’re the one who wants to hear about it," Isaac teases.

 

"We’ll spend all of Valentine’s Day in bed, and then maybe I'll get you to fuck in every room in out house. If you’re good,” Sophie says, and he feels her smile against his neck.

 

There’s only one thing Isaac can say to that. "I love you."

"I love you, too," Sophie says before she drifts off to sleep again.

Isaac watches her, smiling. He has the best wife ever and the best friends too. He’s a very, very lucky man. 

The End.


End file.
